I Can't Forget My English Love Affair
by allyaustin
Summary: It started on a weekend in May. Austin was looking for attention, needed intervention. So when he sees Ally in a bar, he's anything but not attracted to her. He feels the connection and before Austin knows it, she's dragging him out the bar to the backseat of a car. Following, they embark on a fun, thrilling two day affair. Based off English Love Affair by 5SOS. Fluff/Smut. 3 shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It started on a weekend in May. Austin was looking for attention, needed intervention. So when he sees Ally in a bar, he's anything but not attracted to her. He feels the connection and before Austin knows it, she's dragging him out the bar to the backseat of a car. Following, they embark on a fun, thrilling two day affair. Based off English Love Affair by 5SOS. Fluff/Smut. (Three Shot.)**

**A/N: Not tooting my horn but I like this idea. I love this song so much. So the idea is that yes Ally is british in this. I also added too much smut but too much is never too bad. Dedicating this to Angie, Kels, Frida, Rj, Laura, Nicole and anyone else that I love. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's another uneventful day in May. Nothing too different from what he was used to. Just the same old, boring life of an international rock star.

He knows, it sounds anything but boring. But when you're always on the move 24 hours a day with interviews, concerts, appearances and the occasional drama (which he handled rather humbly) it gets kind of exhausting.

Old, even. Fairly quickly.

So, Austin Moon leans his head against the tinted window of the long black limo, staring out into the evening, the sun no longer illuminating the sky.

He's bored. He needs some kind of relief. Release. Distraction. He'd take anything especially since he's finally over three thousand miles away from his parents and annoying record label executive.

Slowly turning his head away from the window, you could see the glint of longing in his brown eyes. He'd just had a two hour conversation with his exasperating parents about how he was tired of being told what to do with his career and how he wanted to loosen up a little and feel like his own age again.

His life had become so tiring and his parents didn't help that one bit. He felt like a helpless eighty seven year old man—trapped in a nineteen year old's body that had been put away in a nursing home, constantly being bothered and checked on.

Austin knows it's possibly like the worst analogy ever but yeah you get his point. He made a D in English but at least he passed.

Moving on. As always, they (his parents) weren't having it. They just seemed to love to remind him they owned him and pretended as if every single word he poured out from his heart was nothing.

He was just another asset. One that made them money. Not their fucking son.

So twenty minutes later, that's exactly why he finds himself sitting in some pub on Lambs Conduit Street. Deciding, he'll just drink his problems away and see where the night takes him. Maybe he'll even be scandalous enough to find him someone willingly to leave out of here with him. He hasn't done in it a while and he's sure that'll drive his parents fucking insane. He smirks at the thought.

Austin throws his head back, chugging down the rest of the liquid in his glass and slamming it down on the wood surface. It slides smoothly down to the end of bar and into the bartender's hand.

He then looks up, coming face to face with baby blue eyes. "Keep the glasses of Jack coming and just put it on my tab." He gives a small smile.

The bartender's a girl with a slightly tanned complexion and blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She nods, her eyes staying glued to his, smiling a little too friendly. Taking the glass she simply refills it for the blonde.

As she hands him back the glass, she bats her eyelashes flirtatiously, looking at him under her lashes as if he wouldn't notice her pretty much mapping out his body. He reaches for his drink and doesn't miss the way her lips part when their fingers touch, either and he has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Typical.

He's quick to retract his hand, smiling coolly as she walks away—a frown etched on her face. He's relieved when she finally reaches the end of the bar, occupying herself with other customers.

She screams touchy. He hates that.

Turning on his stool, he looks towards the dance floor filled with nothing but dancing silhouettes and sighs in content. The catchy words of Rita Ora's "I Will Never Let You Down" fading from the bar. Then suddenly another song fades in and the beat is all too familiar.

Austin listens intently, the beat filling his ears then soon he hears his voice and he remembers. It's one of his songs from the beginning of his career. Illusion.

The fast moving, upbeat and electric sound moves through the bar and attracts more people to the dance floor, causing the biggest grin to spread across his face. People liking his music makes him happy. It's the one reason he does it.

As he stays seated, his eyes move around the floor at ease, not necessarily searching for anything. Or at least that's what he thought until he sees a pair of girl's black leather boots move onto the dance floor.

Ironically finding himself interested, his eyes move up the legs of the unknown person as they dance and higher until they stop at her rear. Then her hips. Higher and higher until he sees a pair of bright brown eyes and a head of dark brown hair loosely tied into a messy bun.

The girl moves her hips rhythmically in time with the beat of the song. She looks happy and carefree as she moves about and her eyes shine with happiness.

She grabs hold of her bun and pulls on the scrunchie, letting her hair down. It falling into waves of long curls that stop short just of her breasts. The lyrics "free yourself from the cage" coming alive in the air as her hair whips back and forth, side to side simultaneously with her movements.

He almost doesn't notice her friends and the fact that she isn't alone. Her eyes close and she throws her head back laughing, twirling around.

And Austin can't remember the last time he was so infatuated with something or someone.

One of friends look up and notices him, her eyes widening and he's quick to shake out of his trance and duck his head. Shit. He feels like a deer caught in the headlights and it's a few more moments before he grows the courage to look back up.

When he does, he sees her black haired friend tap her shoulder, not halting her dancing. Their lips move and it's obvious they're exchanging words to each other, he just doesn't know what.

It takes only a few seconds for her to look back behind her, still slowly moving her hips. Her mouth tilts up at the sight of him and he has to swallow a lump in his throat because wow, her smile is a wonderful and beautiful thing. The brunette's teeth clamp down and nibble on her lower lip then she releases it, making it look like the most innocent thing in the world.

Yet, her eyes showing anything but innocence and her lips curl into a sardonic smirk.

Then those same brown eyes, he's so mesmerized by, are gazing up at him. "You always stare at girls from across the room or am I just another bird?"

_Bird?_

Austin suddenly finds it hard to speak, air catching in his throat.

Although seemingly, that doesn't stop him as his eyes widen slightly and he gladly takes the chance to let his brown pupils glide down and over her slim yet simply curvaceous body—appreciately of course. Her upper half covered in a black leather biker jacket and a loose fitting boxy tee shirt that's engraved with the words "Pink Floyd." His eyes lighten in approval. She has great taste in music that's for sure.

Her legs are another thing, covered in nylons and a black pencil skirt topped off with black ankle boots. Her legs...they're long. Very long. For a second he wonders how smooth they are and how they would feel wrapped around his neck...

The brunette smile widens. "Don't tell me I got the wrong impression, I mean by the way you're practically ogling me at the moment, I'd like to think otherwise."

"No, I just don't know what you mean." The words are out of his mouth before he can even think.

"So he talks." She chuckles, her eyes glimmering with amusement. "I'm Ally."

Holy shit. Her thick british accent feeling his ears and making his jeans tighten a little.

"Austin, Austin Moon." He takes another sip of his whiskey causing his voice to sound a little raspy and rough.

"You look familiar," She says quietly, her eyes focusing on his face not caring if he heard her or not. She leans against the bar.

"I guess traveling the world and being a rockstar has it's perks." He smiles gently, the flirtation in his tone couldn't be missed.

She smirks. "Ah, so you're into music." She turns forward. "Well, that's some really hard liquor there, rockstar. You sure you can take it?"

"I'm sure I could take a lot of things," And he's not sure if it's the brown liquor talking or if because after only three minutes of meeting this girl, he already wants his dick buried inside her (he's hoping for the latter) that's making him feel so honest.

She giggles. God even her giggle is beautiful. And he's not even sure that's possible.

Unconsciously, his tongue slowly slips out from his mouth and curls around his lips as she gladly grabs his glass from his hands. With her eyes never leaving his, she mimics him. Ally takes a sip of the amber liquid, darting her tongue out over her bottom lip in almost a seductive manner.

"It means beautiful girl." She slurs a bit, setting the glass back down beside him on the bar.

"Huh?" He raises an eyebrow, profoundly bemused.

"Bird," Ally chuckles, her eyes brightening. "You asked what it meant."

He laughs too.

"Jackie, the usual." Ally nods up to the same girl who Austin happen to just encounter only minutes earlier.

She nods back at Ally.

"You never answered my question, Austin," Ally arches an eyebrow and takes a seat on the bar stool next to him. She leans her elbow casually on the surface of the bar.

"I'll let your imagination answer that," He smirks. "I like the way my name rolls off your tongue. Nice ring to it." Especially with that accent.

Ally smiles as Jackie sets her usual in front of her. Rum with coke. Lime on the side. "Really?" Her voice dropping an octave. "Well, I can do a lot of things with my tongue."

Austin's dick twitches in his pants at her bluntness. He watches as she takes the lime and bites into it, tilting her head back. The skin of her neck is completely exposed and he has to bite down on his lip to stop himself from attacking her flesh. He brings his gaze up and notices that she had been watching him the entire time. The mischief in her eyes lets him know she had done it on purpose.

He smirks.

She sucks on the lime harder, taking in the sour juice and Austin swears he could take her right here. Right now. Not caring who saw.

When she pulls back, she makes a smell popping sound and grabs her glass. Drinking a bit of it. "Well shag me, rockstar" Ally whispers when she sees how hooded and heated his eyes are. "Hard."

Austin grabs his own drink, taking a small mouthful and letting it burn down his throat. He licks the excess liquid off his top lip. "Shag?"

Her lips part slightly at the sight of him. "Shag. It means fuck."

"I think I just found my new favorite word." He murmurs loud enough for her to hear.

At that moment Austin realizes, this is exactly what he needs right now. A distraction.

Her.

"Well?" Ally says.

Austin licks his lips again. "It'd be my pleasure to fuck you. Until you forgot your name or where you were. Until you couldn't walk. Until you screamed my name."

"Sounds promising." She purrs a little.

Then his eyes meet hers so intensely and that's it, they're lost.

* * *

Ally bites her lip as she signals the boy to come closer. She leans against the inside door of the car. Her feet propped up on the seat. Heat and thrill rushes through her insides because this isn't her car. It's neither of their's.

So, hm maybe she can finally scratch 'having sex in the back of someone else's car' off her bucket list. She giggles.

"What's so funny?" Austin laughs along, approaching her.

"I've never shagged someone in someone else's car." She releases her bottom lip, grinning. But there's something salacious about it.

"WHAT?" Austin replies horrified. "This isn't your car?"

Ally laughs harder, shaking her head. "Relax, would you?" She grabs hold of his collar. "I know what I'm doing." She whispers directly over his lips.

"You're a very bad girl," He smirks, grabbing her hips in a tight grip, making her moan quietly.

"Teach me a lesson then," She says and Austin doesn't hesitate, his mouth claiming hers, his tongue forcing its way in. Her chest feels light yet at the same time heavy and her body feels like it's on fire but icy cold.

Ally silently marvels at how his tongue is both delicate and forceful, skillfully sliding and curling around her own. She pulls away briefly to shift her mouth to his ear to graze the lobe with her tongue and tug with her teeth, she then says in a low voice that vibrates all the way down to his dick. "Touch me,"

He follows through and she inhales sharply as a hand settles on her thigh and begins its ascent.

"Where?" Austin asks against her lips. "Tell me where,"

"My pussy," The words ride off her tongue ever so slowly.

Then quickly, Austin starts kissing her with a new level of intensity. Her knees bend as she wraps her legs around his lower half. Her body craving some kind of touch because it's been too damn long.

Ally welcomes his hand as it begins to slowly rub back and forth over her nylons. One of her hands move to the back of his neck, where his blonde hair lays to grasp a handful and tug slightly.

His kiss deepens even more, his hand moving even faster, and when a tiny moan escapes her, it seems to push him over the edge. Austin shifts and reaches down with his other hand. Pinching the seam of Ally's nylons between his fingers, he tugs, and a tearing sound fills the car.

His eager hand wastes no time, slipping under the edge of her panties.

She can't help but gasp and break free from his mouth to look into his eyes, her body tense and trembling.

That's new?

"Holy fuc-" He stops the brunette's words with a kiss.

"Yeah, holy fuck," He murmurs into the kiss, chuckling.

"Just fucking touch m-" She closes her eyes as she unconsciously groans and presses her forehead against his, her eyes flaming.

As if in answer, Austin slides one finger in slowly. "Just fucking touch what, Ally? " He whispers playfully as another finger slides in. Her answering moan has his mouth closing over hers again.

Austin deftly moves his hand, knowing exactly the right speed and pressure to make her body relax and her thighs fall apart.

"Bloody," Ally writhes around on his fingers, pulling harder at the strands of his hair. She tugs at his lower lip, pulling at it with her teeth and slowly his breathing speeds up and his mouth turns more aggressive as she feels the sensation build in her lower belly.

Austin's hand somehow knows to move faster, making her squirm and writhe more and rock against it.

"Oh fuck," Austin says in a strained whisper, just as her body starts to shudder against his hand. With his mouth pressed against her throat, she cries out in response, her sharp fingernails digging into his bicep as the waves suddenly hit her.

"That was fucking hot," he murmurs into her ear, his forehead pressed against the window.

Ally chuckles as she pants trying to catch her breath. Her eyes shimmer with heat. "C'mon. Get up, chap. We're going back to my place."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They bust in through the door of her bedroom in her fairly spacious apartment.

Ally wraps her arms around the back of his neck and pulls him into her to kiss and then trail her tongue along the bottom of his lip. She jumps up suddenly and he immediately catches her, wrapping her legs around him.

Austin's breath hitches in his throat. They're just as smooth as he imagined. With his eyes still closed and his hands on her waist, he backs away until the front of his legs hit her bed and then he drops her.

Then Austin is crashing down into her mouth with an unreserved fierceness. She matches it, kissing him harder and harder.

She tries to move her hands up but he grabs her wrists and pins them beneath his hands and his weight.

Austin leans down and lets the tip of his tongue run leisurely around the outside of her mouth.

"Oh," She lets out a tiny whimper as he pulls back slightly.

"God, I love your skin." He murmurs, his breathing shallow.

Austin lips find her throat and by the time they reach her collarbone, her chest is heaving. He tugs Ally's shirt up, hiking his fingers higher and higher until they reach her bra. He deftly unhooks it quickly and pulls it out from under her shirt. Then soon enough, he's pulled her shirt over her head with ease.

Tossing it to the floor, he lifts himself up enough that he can stare down at her bare chest, making all the nerves within her breasts tingle.

He groans as his eyes flicker up to catch her watching him before descending again. A hiss escapes her as he cups and caresses the first one and then the other breast, as if memorizing their shape and size and feel. His thumb harshly brushes a hardened nipple and a shudder runs through her. With a small groan, Ally gasps as Austin's mouth closes over it, his tongue moving with skill. She can't help but wrap her small arms around his head and pull him closer, crying out as his teeth send a sharp thrill straight down to her vagina.

He breaks free long enough to yank his own shirt over his head. The second it's off, his hand is diving beneath her to grasp the back of her skirt. He pulls it down and off her hips without delay, panties and all. In seconds she's completely undressed and his mouth is back around her nipple.

She wraps her arms around his head again and rests her head back into one of the pillows, gladly reveling in the feel of his skin against her ow and his erection digging into her thigh causes the wetness in her core to pool.

And that's how his hand discovers her when it slides down. "Holy fuck," She hears him mutter, and she tightens her grip of his head against her as her head lolls back and she moans.

Austin then abruptly rolls off the bed. "Sit up," He orders hoarsely.

She does and he lets out a groan as he turns her body and pulls her legs over the end of the bed, pausing to let his eyes drag the length of her frame. "Lean back,"

He steps forward, keeping his eyes locked to hers as his hands settled on the tops of her thighs. She can feel the force against her thighs as Austin's hands began to push her long legs apart.

His eyes are still on her eyes and with a quick tug, he has her hips at the edge of the bed. His fingers skate along the length of her legs as he wraps them over his broad shoulders. He breaks eye contact to start laying kisses along her inner thigh, slowing inching in, his breath sending shivers of anticipation upward and through her body.

She gasps as his tongue touches her. His tongue and adept fingers working in tandem, she soon starts to feel that familiar build.

Ally lets her head dip back and her eyes close and a shaky sigh escape her lips as his mouth becomes more feverish and excited and his hands squeeze her thighs, pulling her closer into him. When she's about to find her release, she rolls her head back up and looks down at him.

Five minutes later, he's removed his pants and she's firmly put the condom on around him.

Shifting, he holds himself over her with each hand planted firmly beside her head.

Her strangled gasp as he suddenly slammed inside her tight warmth almost causes his to convulse. Fuck, this was hard. She was so tight, so hot. When she lifts her hips to press him further inside he growls, sinking in deeper then out then in again until they both got used to it.

And then he's going at a steady pace. And harder, showing no mercy with his movements.

"Bloody hell," She hisses out, rocking against him. Her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head.

Ally's finger nails claw his bare back as his lips worship her body, his mouth biting and sucking any place of exposed skin he could find as he loses himself in her.

"Fuck," Austin grunts out breathily.

His hips press into her body and Ally writhes, meeting his thrusts then gradually they find a rhythm of their own. Covering her mouth with his and with all the energy he has left in him, he thrusts in fast with one last hard, hearty thrust before finding his release.

* * *

**This was supposed to be a one shit BUT I GOT SO ANGRY AND FRUSTRATED. So it's a three shot. I'll post the other parts soon. I feel really crappy but I'll get over it, oh well. Reviews are cool**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: It started on a weekend in May. Austin was looking for attention, needed intervention. So when he sees Ally in a bar, he's anything but not attracted to her. He feels the connection and before he knows it, she's dragging him out the bar to the backseat of a car. Following, they embark on a fun, thrilling two day affair. /Based off English Love Affair by 5SOS.**

**A/N: I know I suck. Majorly. But let me just say this. I know I say I'm gonna post this and that this day or that day but things come up that stop me from being able to update. It's not my fault and I don't like to be rushed. At all. I try I really do but please keep in mind that I have a personal life, I'm in school taking all ap classes which means loads of homework. Plus I'm barely getting any sleep. The most I get is two to five, four hours? My life pretty much is crap right now. I'm doing my best. Enjoy! **

* * *

A thumping sound causes Austin to groan and slowly stir in his sleep but he doesn't open his eyes.

"Bloody," A female says in a hushed voice. Then there's a ruckus.

"Ow, my bum! See what you did, Angus!" The voice is all too familiar and it causes him to smile to himself.

But wait...Angus who?

Then there's another thumping sound as if someone or more like someone is jumping next to him and his eyes fly open immediately.

Austin comes face to face with two small brown eyes.

He arches both of his eyebrows as his hands reach up to wipe away the crud from his eyes, thinking maybe he drank a little too much last night.

He then feels a small paw land on the skin of his face. It's soft and it continues to pat and caress his face as if it's trying to wake him up.

"Angus, for bloody sake!" Ally says suddenly, appearing at the side of the bed. She's giggling and it's that wonderful sound he's come to like so much over the last twelve hours.

Austin grabs the paw from his face and notices it's a cat. A small one at that. And by the looks of it and well because of what Ally's been calling it he's gonna guess it's a boy and his name is Angus.

It runs into his arms, tackling him to the bed. He chuckles, holding Angus by his belly all while holding the duvet over the lower half of his own body.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Ally crawls onto the bed. "He can be a bit of an scamp sometimes." She smiles, folding her legs in Indian style.

"He gave me quite a welcome." Austin flashes her a smile.

"He likes you a lot, probably more than me." She shrugs. "I don't know what it is with your charm but it's enraptured me and my pussy." She smirks. "I'm still really sorry for that though."

He looks over to her and bites his lip, trying to stifle his smile.

"It's okay," Austin rubs Angus below his ears for a second before turning to look at Ally again. "I like cats,"

"You like pussies?" She says dryly. "Who would've thought." Her eyes twinkle with amusement.

Austin chuckles again. "I don't know if that's a trick question," He drops Angus off the bed and onto the floor. The cat scurries out of the room. "But I can show you better than I can tell you."

"Is that a challenge I hear, rockstar?"

"It might just be," He licks his lips and before she knows it, he's pushed her down onto the bed.

One of Austin's hands grab the back of her head while the other pulls her body flush against his, his mouth devouring hers with a new level of hunger. She gasps as he forces her mouth open and his tongue slides in, entwining with hers. Still, gripping the back of her head, he pushes her mouth closer against his.

She's no less forceful, her hands fisting piles of his hair then sliding them down to a smooth hard chest as she edges herself closer. His hands push at the tip of her pajama bottoms & find their way underneath to clutch her bare hips.

She releases another small gasp as his fingers skates up and around her thighs to her pelvic bone, fitting under the elastic of her thong and sliding forward and down.

His lips find their way down to her neck and they're at it again.

"I never really told you but you have a nice place." Austin says as he sits down on a stool at the counter.

They're in the kitchen of Ally's flat and Austin noticed how overly tidy the place was. Maybe she was one of those clean freaks. He suppresses a laugh at the thought because she might just be.

"Thanks, my mum made sure I was at least living right." Ally shrugs, leaning against the counter beside him. "I'm kind of a neat freak." She says dryly.

"You always dress around here like this?" His eyes run down her body approvingly.

He has on his jeans while she's wearing his green plaid button down open with her bra and panties on under. Their hair is disheveled and their lips are swollen from their early morning activities.

"You'd be surprised to know half of the things we do around here." She winks, biting her lip and runs her hand through her hair.

"I figured." He laughs and she just sticks her tongue out at him. "What happened to your friends last night?"

"Oh, Trish and Kira? They're my flat mates. We all go to UL. I've known them since forever." She smiles. "And any second now they should be walking through that door."

Austin tries to pretend he doesn't feel the pang of disappointment in his chest at that. Of course, he'd love to meet her friends but he'd rather just lose himself in her again. Possibly all day...long. Yeah that sounds good.

He opens his mouth and is about to suggest it when suddenly someone walks in, speaking and cutting him off.

"Alls, do you wanna tell me how bloody much I drank last night. I feel like my head is going to combust and there's a naked guy in my bed." Kira says, her dark hair all over her head and she's dressed in her robe.

Ally chuckles. "Plenty."

"That's crackers, I'm never drinking again." She leans against the counter beside Austin. Her head in her hands and she doesn't even seem to notice him till she looks over.

"You always say that and you just get even more bladdered." Ally shakes her head.

Kira's eyes widen slightly, ignoring her friend. She stares at Austin for a few moments longer before turning.

"I do not get bladdered that much! I just had a hard day yesterday. Chaps suck." Kira pouts, rubbing her eyes. "But speaking of them, the guy's in my bed size is remarkably huge and I believe I'm gonna go check it out again." She winks before turning.

But before she's completely out of the room she turns her head to Ally and mouths. "Holy shit. Austin Moon?"

Ally nods reluctantly, rolling her eyes as Kira finally makes her exit. She waits till she hears the door close and then she turns back to Austin.

He suddenly grips her hips, catching her off guard.

"Woah there, rockstar." Ally catches her balance, her hands landing on his shoulders.

"Are you hungry?" She asks. He gives her an amused look. "Right. You know what nevermind, you probably have things to do."

Austin shakes his head no. "Not for what you think, particularly." He squeezes her hips with his hands. "I don't have anything to do."

Her breathing halts for a second before her lips tilt up into a smirk. "Good, because I had something else in mind."

"And what was that?" He begins to trail kisses up her throat, stopping just below her ear. His hands move between them, thumbs smoothing over the material of her bra.

"You can fuck me raw," She says bluntly, her lips curving as she tilts her head back. "Possibly against this counter...that fridge.."

He moves his hand to her shoulder and her body jerks slightly at the contact. His gaze lifts and he brings his mouth to hers. The kiss is achingly slow and it keeps going until the tightness seeps out of the muscles in her arms, and then her legs.

She lets her hands slide down his stomach, the dips and rises of his muscles makes her marvel at how smooth and tight his skin is.

She's surprised she's never noticed that before.

Ally runs her hands back up his chest and over his broad shoulders. His muscles flexing under her touch.

Her hips tilt forward in his grasp as his finger nails practically dig deep into her skin. He groans in a way that makes her yearn for more and within minutes, he's got her on top of the counter, her legs apart, inviting him in to their space.

All of her clothes are scattered to the floor excluding her panties, leaving her nearly bare before him.

Austin's lips pull away and before she can mourn their loss they're on her throat again, trailing a heated path to her chest. He takes his time there, his hands and mouth leaving her breathless. She moves against him, her fingers digging into his back.

And then he goes further south, his lips making their way down her stomach, around her belly button, and then on to the flare of her hip.

"God, I want to lick every part of your body." He breathes out. "And literally etch every part of it in my mind.

"I could say the same, chap," Ally giggles.

With one hand, he gently spreads her legs further and hooks a finger at the tip of her panties, pulling them down, enough to expose the most sensitive part of her body to him.

"Do I like pussies?" He said, and she knows exactly what he's referring to. His eyes flick up. "Yeah I do, a lot."

She lets her head fall when she feels his finger brush over her. Her hips immediately began to move in response to his fingers.

"So responsive," Austin murmurs. Slipping one finger inside, it causes her to place her hands against the edge of the counter, her back starting to arch.

A soft cry wrenches from her throat.

Then his head dips down further and the slightest touch of his skin is tantalizing against her inner thighs. Her entire body goes rigid and her senses overloaded the moment his mouth touches her pussy.

"A-austin.." Her fingers dig into the hard surface as he slowly does something truly wicked with his finger.

"Sh," He kisses the inside of her thigh, and she lifts her hands to fist into his hair.

Then Austin's mouth is on her again, his tongue and his fingers. Pleasure coils tight, and the first pulse is sweet and sharp.

Her hips rock shamelessly with his movements and his growl of approval sends her right over the edge.

Her body shatters, breaking into tiny little pieces as she cries out his name over and over.

But he doesn't stop not until the last shudder rolls through her body and her breathing begins to return to normal. He kisses her thigh again, and then rises back up, planting his hands on either side of her naked body. Austin then bends, putting his mouth around her nipple, sucking hard and Ally groans at the feeling.

She reaches forward and undoes his jeans, freeing him then wrapping her hand around him, works him up further until she feels him throb harder and harder in her hand.

He moans over her skin, moving his mouth to her other breast, kissing every part. Slowly tearing her apart at the seams.

He grabs hold of her thigh, lifting her leg to the side. He drives it up, then his hand continues, higher, his mouth clamps on hers, kissing her harder and harder.

He hooks his fingers under her panties this time and pushes his finger inside her again, then without hesitation, another.

Ally arches her back, pushing into his hand, her head falling back.

"Ahh," She moans, as his fingers moves inside her causing her to convulse and wither against his hand.

Then within seconds, Austin's tearing her panties in two, putting on a condom and slamming into her. He slides his hand under her thigh, pulling her closer, lifting her leg higher, hooking it on his hip, giving him full access and she moves willingly.

"Oh God," She moans, raking her nails in his soft blonde hair and gripping it tightly before dropping her hands to the counter below.

"Yeah," he breathes, briefly closing his eyes. "God," She curls her fingers around the edge of the counter, holding on as he takes her there on it.

"Austin, it feels so good," She breathes as he eases out then back inside so achingly slow. The feeling of it nearly making her nerves combust.

She was then being driven back against the with the strength of his thrusts. He drives into her  
with unflinching force, giving her exactly what she needed.

Austin chuckles into her ear. "Good? We can do better than good," He grasps her hands and brings them above her head. He then throws one of her legs up over his shoulder as he alters his hips.

"Better?" He asks.

"So much better,"

"Harder?" He groans into her ear.

"Harder," She replies, arching her back.

He holds her other leg tighter around him, bringing him even deeper inside her.

Austin's grabbing at her flesh, driving into her, paying homage to her body everywhere he can and she's so close to coming, that when he groans, pushing in one last time, she does.

He follows, and they climax together.

Then Ally's body goes limp as Austin kisses her, his tongue invading her mouth, her body tightening all around him.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Austin laughs, holding on to Ally's arms as her small hands covered his eyes.

They've been walking down the busy streets of London for the past ten minutes. Austin wasn't sure where they were heading, something about a surprise. Something about it'd be fun and she had always wanted to do this.

So after him telling her he wasn't a real big fan of surprises and her begging him to just trust her, he finally agreed.

He smiles to himself. Even in the short amount of time they'd known each other, Austin seemed to know a lot about her. He found out she liked her tea hot, her favorite band was The Rolling Stones and her nose always crinkled when she giggled.

"We're here," Ally tells him, grinning. She stops in her tracks and turns to face the boy.

He opens his eyes eagerly. They meet with two long legs and then hike higher and higher. When his gaze meets her face, she's smiling brightly, (her giddiness showing) nodding her head in the direction behind him.

He looks around momentarily confused until he sees a red scooter.

"Earlier you told me you wanted to ride one of those red thingys you'd always see around London and after about twenty minutes of thinking about what you meant, I finally got it and well here we are..." She laughs, holding her hands out.

He smiles a boyish smile, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "This is very considerate of you," He looks back at the scooters then her. "Moped..?"

"Moped rides, rockstar." She says, still smiling.

"Well let's go for a ride then," Austin walks over to the small scooter and leans casually against it. He bites his bottom lip, his eyes sparking with mischief.

* * *

**Reviews would mean a lot to me. Again I'm trying. **


End file.
